Brindleface
|pastaffie = None |age = Approx. 72 moons (6 years) at death |death = Killed by Tigerstar |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Brindlekit Brindlepaw Brindleface Brindleface |familyl = Robinwing Fuzzypelt Dustpelt, Ravenpaw Longtail Frostfur Redtail Ashfur, Two unnamed kits Ferncloud, Sandstorm Cloudtail |familyt = Mother: Father: Brothers: Half-Brother: Sister: Mate: Sons: Daughters: Foster Son: |mentor = StormtailRevealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 424 |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path |deadbooks = The Darkest Hour, The Last Hope }} Brindleface is a dappled, mottled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, and a soft belly. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Brindleface is a kit named Brindlekit, born a half-moon after Whitekit. When Tigerkit and Whitekit take her and her sister, Frostkit, out of the nursery for the first time, they go and explore the medicine cat clearing. When Goosefeather sees them there, he begins to yowl and hiss at the kits, terrifying them. She's also seen in the nursery, playing with her denmates, and it is noted that she and her sister both look up to Tigerkit and Whitekit. It was said that they would do anything for their attention, and that she had once convinced Whitekit that there was a fox in the dirtplace. When Whitekit's mother, Snowfur, dies, Brindlekit's mother, Robinwing, helps take care of him. :Later, Brindlekit becomes an apprentice, known as Brindlepaw. She is seen being trained by Stormtail. She later becomes a warrior, with the name of Brindleface which she is very happy and proud of. :She is seen sharing tongues with Bluestar, and wondering what was on her mind. In The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Into the Wild :Brindleface is first seen when ShadowClan attacks the camp. Brindleface participates in the battle, even though she is close to kitting, and fights bitterly. She is shocked to hear that Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy, had stolen kits. :Later, Brindleface has four kits, but they go unnamed through the entire book. When the kits are born, she is seen talking to Firepaw when he asks how she's feeling. Brindleface says she's a little bit tired. She appears to be worried about Yellowfang being in the Clan, along with other queens. Fire and Ice :When Fireheart is walking across the clearing, she comes out of the nursery, followed by her kits. After one of her own kits die of sickness, Frostfur brings Cloudkit for Brindleface to nurse. Cloudkit is Fireheart's nephew, brought to the Clan by the tom. Frostfur says she knows Cloudkit will never replace the kits she lost, but the kit would die without her, and Brindleface reluctantly agrees and gives in to her sister. When she is given Cloudkit, she nudges him closer to her with her paw. Fireheart notices her eyes soften, and is relieved. She assures Fireheart that she will keep Cloudkit safe. :After a Gathering, Brindleface tells Fireheart how Cloudkit has a cold, but says that it was just a chill and Yellowfang gave him feverfew. Fireheart then asks Brindleface if she would come to the Clan gathering to hear what Bluestar had to say about the Gathering. Brindleface says she thinks she can come because her kits would be sleeping. :In the battle with ShadowClan, she is seen bringing Cloudkit to safety. After the battle, she tells Cloudkit to hush when he asked if Clawface was dead. :Later, she is panicking because Cloudkit and her other kits are gone. When everyone starts looking, she tells Fireheart that Frostfur went to tell Bluestar. When the kits were found, Brindleface takes Cloudkit back to camp. Forest of Secrets :Brindleface is seen talking to Cloudkit about becoming an apprentice when Brightpaw and Thornpaw receive their apprentice names. Her kits and Cloudkit are playing outside of the nursery when Cloudkit strays away and almost gets eaten by a badger. Fortunately, he is saved by Fireheart, Sandstorm and Brackenpaw. :Brindleface is seen briefly stepping outside of the nursery to sniff the air, but then entered the nursery again as if she didn't like the taste of the air. :She watches as her adopted kit, Cloudkit, becomes Cloudpaw. Before Cloudkit becomes an apprentice, Brindleface also tells Fireheart that Graystripe is getting in the queens' way because of all the time he spends visiting his kits, and says that they have been dropping hints, and that Speckletail even asked Graystripe if he was expecting kits himself. :She is later seen fighting alongside Speckletail against Jaggedtooth during the battle. Rising Storm :Brindleface is seen outside, watching affectionately as her two kits tussle around on the ground. Fireheart thinks of how her kits are almost ready to leave the nursery, and how the queen had taken in Cloudpaw, Fireheart's nephew. Not much later, Brindleface speaks with Whitestorm, telling him that she thinks her kits are ready to begin training. She wants to tell Bluestar personally, but the leader had not visited the nursery in days. :After speaking with Bluestar, Fireheart goes to the nursery and tells Brindleface that her kits would be apprenticed soon. He then awkwardly asks who she would like as mentors, to which Brindleface replies that Bluestar would know best, unknowing to the fact that Bluestar had assigned Fireheart to pick their mentors. Later that day, Bluestar holds a ceremony for Fernpaw and Ashpaw as they sit next to their mother. That night, Brindleface returns to the warriors den. :Brindleface is then seen preparing to lead a group of elders over to the river for water. She gathers them up at the fallen tree. After the fire that nearly destroyed ThunderClan, Brindleface is seen with Whitestorm, flanking Bluestar. She then frets over the fact that their forest had been destroyed and that most of the prey has run away. A few days later, Fireheart assigns her to stay and guard the camp while the Clan is away at the Gathering, in case of any attacks from Tigerclaw. A Dangerous Path :She is sharing tongues with Frostfur by the warriors' den and not too long after, she is seen with Cinderpelt and Speckletail when a Clan meeting is called. :Later, she and Speckletail are seen outside Cinderpelt's den. Brindleface is grooming Speckletail and comforting her for her kit, Snowkit, because he was taken by a hawk. She tells Fireheart to get a good night sleep because he looks tired and he works too hard. Shortly after, Fireheart tells Sandstorm to take Brackenfur and Brindleface out on a patrol. :When Fireheart wants to go talk to Tallstar of WindClan because Bluestar thinks that WindClan was stealing prey, he sees Brindleface visiting the queens in the nursery. When they confronted WindClan, Brindleface exchanged glances with Dustpelt. She told Fireheart everything would be okay when Sandstorm walked away from Fireheart because she didn't like betraying her leader. Brindleface congratulates Cloudtail when he becomes a warrior. :She is murdered by Tigerstar to give the dog pack a taste for cat blood. Her body is left slaughtered just outside ThunderClan's camp at the end of the trail of rabbits. She is carried back to camp by Sandstorm and Cloudtail. Her kits, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw, are devastated when she dies, as well as her foster son, Cloudtail; Cloudtail even suggests a raid on ShadowClan's camp in revenge for the death of Brindleface. Her kits avenge her death by helping to drive the dogs into the gorge. They succeed, but the leader of the Clan, Bluestar, is killed in the process. The Darkest Hour :Brindleface is mentioned multiple times throughout the story by Fireheart. Fireheart remembered her when he was bringing Bluestar's body back to camp and how Tigerstar had murdered her. Fireheart thinks about Brindleface's limp body again when her kits, Ashpaw and Fernpaw, were talking about the dog pack. :Later, when Fireheart tells the Clan when they would hold mourning rituals for Bluestar, Cloudtail cries out saying that they should attack ShadowClan because of what they did to Brindleface. Fireheart tells him that it was Tigerstar, not ShadowClan. :Brindleface is one of the cats who gives Fireheart his nine lives. Along with his life, she gives him the gift of protection, so that he can protect his Clan as a queen would protect her kits. Fireheart expects the life to be warm and calm, but is surprised when the life is shockingly excruciating, showing the power of something a queen would do to protect her kits. Fireheart also understands that Brindleface loves all of her kits very much, even Cloudtail, who was not hers, but a kittypet. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Last Hope :Brindleface is first seen in StarClan when Jayfeather visits the Moonpool. She tells Jayfeather it was good to see him and that something terrible has happened in StarClan. She then states that they can no longer see the Clans anymore. :Soon after, Jayfeather tells her that he had to cross the ShadowClan border in StarClan and she tells him to be careful as Jayfeather pads away with Spottedleaf. :Brindleface appears at the scene of Firestar's death. Jayfeather dips his head respectfully to her and recognizes her as the cat who gave Firestar one of his nine lives, the life for protection. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Brindleface is only mentioned briefly, when Tigerstar is showing the kittypets around the forest battle grounds. Vengeance for her untimely killing by the dogs is stated to be the reason her kits, Fernpaw and Ashpaw, run first in the race to the gorge against the dogs. :She is mentioned once more in the story ''Graystripe Speaks: The Battle Against the Foxes. She is stated to have died in the dog attack as Graystripe compares Mousefur's safety to Brindleface's. In the Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury : Trivia *Brindleface was mentioned as a gray flecked queen in ''Into the Wild. *In the family tree on the official Warriors site, it states that Whitestorm is the mate to Brindleface, and father to Ashfur and Ferncloud. This tree was however confirmed not to be canon, and therefore it's not confirmed whether he truly has any relation to them. * It was said in Into the Wild ''that when she gave birth to Ferncloud and Ashfur, Spottedleaf remarked that the first litter is always the hardest. However that isn't true because her first litter was Sandstorm. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Redtail: Sons: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Daughters: :Ferncloud: :Sandstorm: Father: :Fuzzypelt: Sister: :Frostfur: Brothers: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Half-Brother: :Longtail: Siblings: :Unidentified Kits: Grandsons: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: Granddaughters: :Hollyleaf: :Icecloud: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: Great-Grandsons :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Toadstep: :Alderpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog Great-Granddaughters :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog Great-Grandkits: :Two unnamed kits:Revealed on Kate's blog Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Great-Great-Grandson: :Fernsong: Nieces: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: Nephews: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: Grand Nephews: :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: Grand Nieces: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Grand-Nephew: :Molewhisker: Great-Grand-Nieces: :Cherryfall: |''Show more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Queen Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters